


Three Sides of a Coin

by Dmonius



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: F/F, Triple Drabble, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-24
Updated: 2011-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dmonius/pseuds/Dmonius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three drabbles already being posted at livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Sides of a Coin

**Author's Note:**

> Presumably takes place during Nation X 4 or somewhere around Uncanny X-Men # 526

The first time Emma gains access to Ororo's mind, the only thing she witnesses and memorizes is inner peace.  
Inner Peace is the source of Ororo's power and strength; whenever she would create a magnificent thunderstorm, it isn't out of fury, pain and anger. The force comes out of the tremendous beauty her mind is capable of – it was incomparable to her outer appearance.  
Whether in battle and her diamond skin or in Utopia's privacy, Emma is aware of Ororo's inner peace. It gives strength to the goddess and inspiration to the White Queen – but yet no love.  
***  
I may not be a telepath, but I'm not oblivious either.  
Sometimes, I sense her, simply know she's there. It doesn't matter if I'm fighting alongside my fellow X-Men or only having a telephone conversation with my husband T'Challa. In my direct vicinity, there would be Emma Frost's astral presence watching over me – even during my honeymoon or Cyclops loving to her.  
She has her powers, I have mine. My senses may cannot penetrate her diamond skin – but to witness the outside, you have to open your eyes and see.  
She has her affection.  
But I have mine.  
***  
My sight may be limited but I am not blind. Even if I can't never see Emma's lovely white dresses in the right way, I know her and her thoughts and feelings well.  
I understand. The only reason why I never feel abused when Emma abandons her daydreams, whenever Ororo was out of reach. When she strokes my chest or my cheek, kisses me gently and holds me thigh for a moment, I know that she needs to remind me and especially herself about the boundary of our relationship. The limit holds us together and yet apart.  
As my love.


End file.
